


A Different Way

by CaliberRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Power Play, The Avengers - Age of Ultron - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Wanda feels terrible about getting in Bruce's head, so she comes up with a way to show him how sorry she really is.





	A Different Way

“I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

Wanda made her way down the hallway of Stark’s building, fidgeting. She came to the door she had been seeking and raised a hand, hesitantly. She stood like that for a long moment before finally knocking.

“Yes?” He called through the door. Wanda knew he wouldn’t let her in if he knew it was her, so she just knocked again. “It’s open,” came the reply a minute later. Wanda twisted the knob in her hand and opened the door, stepping into the room. The door closed behind her and she continued to fidget with her rings. Bruce was lounging on his bed, reading a book. He didn’t look up at her as he spoke. “Do they need me downstairs?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t know,” Wanda said. Bruce stiffened before raising his eyes to hers; he closed his book and set it n his nightstand with a thud.

“What are you doing here?” He glared at her.

“I came to try and apologize again.” She stepped farther into the room, hands intertwining in front of her.

“I don’t want your apology.” Bruce got to his feet, pushing off his bed. “It means nothing to me.”

“Please, Bruce. Just hear me out.” Wanda held his eyes, pleadingly. He crossed his arms over his chest, but stayed silent. She took a deep breath. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so angry at Stark and the Avengers, I wanted to destroy you all and I-”

“You put the lives of innocent people at risk by setting me lose on that city.” Bruce growled, coming towards her. She stepped back. “Did you even think about how it would affect other people or were you just thinking about yourself?” He backed her up against his wall.

“I-” Wanda blinked. “It’s true, I wasn’t thinking about other people. I was blinded by my own rage for my brother and I. I wanted revenge, I wanted-”

“It doesn’t matter what you wanted.” Bruce pressed an arm to her throat and her head thudded back against the wall. “Innocent people lost their lives because of you, because of what you did to me. Their blood is on your hands, and mine, thanks to you.”

“I- I’m so sorry,” Wanda whispered, looking up at him.

“You’re sorry?” Bruce laughed, humorlessly. The vein in his forehead pulsed and his skin started to become a sickly green color. “You don’t know the meaning of the word,” he snapped. Wanda’s eyes widened and she began to panic. She had to calm him down, but how? The green in his face increased and he began to grow; there wasn’t any time. Wanda lurched forward and kissed him. Bruce froze and his transformation stopped. She reached up and cradled his face, moving her mouth against his. Bruce seemed too shocked to move. Finally she pulled back, looking up at him. He blinked, looking as though he’d just woken up from a deep sleep. The arm against her throat dropped and he backed up. “You should go,” Bruce said, quietly.

“I really am sorry, Bruce,” Wanda told him.

“Go before I change my mind,” he gritted out. She nodded, turned and left quickly.

* * * * *

Captain America was talking and Tony was trying to talk over him, but Wanda’s attention was on Bruce. He had been avoiding her all week and right now he was avoiding her eyes, but she knew that he knew that she was watching him. The meeting ended and Bruce everything but ran from the room. Wanda followed quickly, catching him in the hallway.

“Bruce,” she said. He turned on her.

“Leave me alone,” Bruce snapped before pivoting and walking away. Wanda followed him, keeping up with his pace. Bruce let out a sigh and ducked into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him but not fast enough. Wanda had lifted her hands and the door was now frozen in place by a red mist. Bruce rolled his eyes and ventured farther into the room.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda told him, stepping inside. She closed the door behind herself and crossed her arms.

“You already told me that.”

“I meant- I’m sorry for a few days ago.” Wanda stepped towards him, eyeing his back that was facing her because he was facing his wall.

“For not leaving me alone? Because that’s exactly what you’re doing now.” Bruce growled.

“No, I- I’m sorry that I kissed you.” She bit her lip. He didn’t say anything, so she continued. “I kissed you because I wanted to calm you down so you wouldn’t kill me, but-” Wanda reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.

“But what?” Bruce asked her. “But you were stupid enough to come back to piss me off again?”

“No.” Wanda shook her head and licked her lower lip. “But when I kissed you, I knew what I had to do.” She stepped forward, closing the remaining space between them. 

“What are you talking about?” Bruce looked confused. Wanda stretched up and pressed her lips to his, she pulled back a moment later. He looked even more confused. 

“I want to make it right, but I know that I can’t. But there’s something I can do, fix another problem of yours.” She looked up at him, resting her palms against his chest.

“I don’t need any help from you.” The confusion was replaced with anger.

“You’re lonely,” Wanda stated. “You liked Natasha, but then that ended and now she doesn’t look at you the same. You need someone for comfort and I can give that to you.” Wanda’s hands slid up his chest and to his neck, they stopped on his face. “Let me give this to you,” she whispered. Bruce looked caught in between being angry and being moral.

“This won’t make us friends,” he said after a few moments of silence and staring. Wanda half-smiled and kissed him again. Bruce returned the kiss and slid his hands down to her hips before lifting her. Wanda’s skirt rode up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. Bruce brought her over to his bed and lay her down across it. His hands went to his belt that he undid before pushing off his pants.

“Be gentle,” Wanda spoke suddenly. He met her eyes and held them for a minute.

“Like you were with me?” Bruce raised his brows. Wanda shut her mouth and swallowed. He leaned over her and pulled down her underwear. His tip brushed her thigh and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Please,” she whispered. “I- I haven’t done this before.” Bruce paused, but then pushed deep inside of her. Wanda shook and cried out, gripping at his arms.

“I guess we both took something from each other,” he said. Wanda looked up at him in surprise; he must really hate her. Bruce gripped her hips, rocking back onto his knees. Wanda felt a few tears stroke down her face and she blinked the rest away. Banner groaned and pulled her straight, so she was riding his cock.

“You’re a monster,” Wanda said, quietly.

“Do you want to see the monster?” He raised a brow. She hissed at him and he kissed her hard. There was a cloud of redness and suddenly Bruce was on his back with the brunette on top of him, gripping his chest.

“Do you?” Wanda’s eyes glowed red and she grinned wickedly. Bruce chuckled lightly, shaking his head. His hands slid to her hips then up to her breasts, he gave them a good squeeze. Wanda arched her back and moaned, riding him harder. 

“Sensitive?” He wondered.

“Not a chance.” She bucked her hips, moving them against his. Bruce groaned softly, fondling her breasts roughly. Wanda gripped his chest harder, her nails digging into his flesh. Bruce winced. “Sensitive?” She asked.

“Not a chance.” He bolted up and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their movements becoming more frantic and sloppy. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing, moaning and the slap of skin against skin. Bruce kissed her throat and Wanda tipped her head back, baring her neck for him.

“I’m close,” she murmured. He nodded, quickening their pace. Wanda stilled, clenching around him, her body shaking with release. Bruce pulled out then and pushed her down. Wanda got the message and sucked his member inside of her mouth. No sooner had she done this was he cumming down her throat. She choked, but he held her down, forcing her to swallow. Wanda jerked back once he let her go and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“That was indeed some good comfort.” Bruce looked up at her as she stood and pulled her underwear back on. Wanda gagged, covering her mouth. The taste of semen was awful, so awful. She turned and walked to the door. “Wanda?” Bruce called. Wanda looked back to him to see that he hadn’t moved.

“What?” She questioned, assuming he was going to say something snarky.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. “I guess I did need that.” Wanda gave him a small smile before leaving his room.


End file.
